La journée du petit Harry Potter
by oOSkyblueOo
Summary: Et si on allait suivre et espionner le fameux trio pubère pendant toute une journée ? Les jeunes sorciers de nos jours ...


**Auteur : **_Voilà, je suis de retour. Je me suis bien amusé avec l'écriture de ce petit OS et accessoirement, ce petit délire, avouons-le. Donc en résumé, j'ai relevé le défi de raconter une journée de notre cher Ryry avec pour **uniques outils les bruitages et les dialogues.** Et je me suis trop éclaté. Ensuite, à vous de voir. J'attends donc vos reviews avec impatience. C'était juste pour fêter la fin des exams. Donc attendez-vous en fin d'année à un autre petit cadeau. _

**Avertissement : **_Ceci un léger, très léger **slash **où le couple **HPxSS **figure en roi et un **RWxDM **sous-entendu . Je vous laisse lire mais les homophobes et anorexiques sont priés de fermer cette fenêtre au plus vite. Oui, présence de Nutella, fantasme de toutes les auteuzes !_

**Disclaimer : **_Un petit pour la route ! Eh oui, ils ne sont pas à moi, les p'tits loupiots ! Malheureusement. Mais voyez ce que j'en ai fait lorsqu'on me les a prêtés !_

**Note : **_Ce petit OS que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire est tout spécialement dédié à **nanie nouche **tout d'abord pour son anniversaire (ZOYEUX ANNIVERSAIREUH...en avance, je sais!) et ensuite, pour être une si bonne auteuze et nous faire de si belles histoires. Donc, tout plein de gros bezoox pour elle, que je remercie pour son soutien et sa gentillesse._

**OOooOO

* * *

**

La journée du petit Harry Potter

Driiiing !

« Mwaaaahh ! Aouch ! »

Po-pom. Po-pom.

Clak. Schlick.

Grouink-grouink

Wuuuusshhh.

Frot frot

Wuuuusshhh.

Schlick. Clak

« J'aime pô cette uniforme. »

« Clair. »

« Alors ? »

« C'est tout bon. »

« On est partis. »

Po-pom. Po-pom. Po-pom.

GROUIIIINK

Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla

« 'Lut Mione. »

« B'jour les mecs. »

« Quoi de nouveau dans le journal ? »

« Hmmm…Nan, rien de gros ce matin. Juste des bricoles. »

« Ah. »

Scroupmf-Crok-Slurp

« Ron, tu vas grossir. »

« M'en fous. »

« Pas moi. Pose cette cuillère. »

« Nan. »

« Ron. »

« Maieuuuh ! »

« Gentil. »

« Mouais »

« Harry, ça va ? »

« Mmmh hmm. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Rien. Je vais bien.»

« Oui, et je m'appelle Benoît XVI. »

« QUI ? »

« Laisse tomber Ron. Mais sérieusement Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Rien. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je vais en cours. Vous venez ? »

« Attends ! Je finis mon muffin ! »

« Ron ! »

« Bon, d'accord. »

Po-pom. Po-pom. Po-pom.

Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla

« Silence. »

…

« Bien. Rentrez. »

…

« Aujourd'hui, la Potion d'Energie. Les consignes au tableau et les ingrédients sur vos tables. Une heure pour la potion. »

…

« Ah oui. Et une heure pour l'interrogation. »

Psss-psss-psss-psss-psss.

« J'ai dit : Silence. »

…

Plop.

Glou-glou-glou.

Bloups.

« Pour une fois, Potter, vous n'avez pas oublié de prendre votre cerveau. Baissez la température et n'oubliez pas le zeste de citron. »

« Oui, professeur. »

…

« Le temps est écoulé. Je veux les échantillons sur mon bureau. Maintenant. »

Polo-pom. Polo-pom. Polo-pom.

« A vos places et sortez une feuille. Le sujet est au tableau. »

Polo-pom. Polo-pom. Polo-pom.

Schrit. Schrit. Schrit. Schrit.

Driiiing!

« Déposez les feuilles sur le bureau. Et faites 3 parchemins sur les propriétés de la peau d'un Troll des montagnes, combiné avec du sang de licorne. »

Polo-pom. Polo-pom. Polo-pom.

Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla.

« Bâtard. »

« Ron ! Modère ton langage ! »

« Oui, maman. »

« Très drôle. »

« On a quoi, là ? »

« Euh…biologie, je crois. »

« Bof. J'ai fait mon devoir. »

« Grâce à quiiii ? »

« Rooh ça va ! »

« Vous avez fini de vous disputez tous les deux ? »

«…»

«…»

« Bien. Merci. »

Polo-pom. Polo-pom. Polo-pom.

Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla.

« Bonjour les enfaaaants ! »

« Bonjour Mme Chourave. »

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la Branchiflore et ses propriétés, ou comment la trouver. »

« Super. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je l'ai déjà essayé, lors de la deuxième tâche. »

« Comment tu l'as eu ? »

« Dobby. Cherche pas. »

« J'espère pour toi qu'il est bien traité, ainsi que Kreattur. »

« Kreattur ne mérite pas d'être bien traité, Mione. »

« RON ! »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Ne t'avise plus de me sortir ça ! »

« Pourtant, tu sais que j'ai raison. Et que tout le monde pense la même chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant ! »

« Eh eh. Merci. »

« Donc, vous allez tous prendre une Branchiflore, afin de la découper et d'extraire son jus. »

Polo-pom. Polo-pom. Polo-pom.

Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla.

« Beurk. Le truc gluant là, c'est la Branchiflore ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! »

« Ouaip.»

« Et comment t'as fait pour l'utiliser pendant la deuxième tâche ? »

« Je l'ai bouffé. »

« Iiirk ! »

« Allons Ron, joue pas les effarouchés ! »

« Bah t'as qu'à la manger, toi ! »

«…non merci. »

« Ah ! »

« Et voilà. Vous recommencez. »

« De quoi ? »

« Oui, de quoi ? »

« De vous chamailler. Vous avez quel âge ? »

« Allez. 3 ans à tout casser. »

« Ron, t'es pas drôle. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors tais-toi. »

« Bon, on coupe ce machin en deux ? »

Schlorp-schlorp

« Yeurk. En plus, ça pue. »

« Ouaip. Mais ça n'a pas mauvais goût et ça te permet de respirer sous l'eau. »

« Cool ! Tu veux pas qu'on en pique quelques unes ? »

« Ouaip, pourquoi pas ! »

« Ron ! Harry ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

« Nan. »

« Nan. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« On s'en fout. »

« Carrément. »

« Dis, on en prend combien ? »

« Deux ou trois. »

« Et on essayera quand ? »

« J'sais pas. On verra bien. »

Zwip-zwip-zwip.

« Cool, la prof n'a rien vu. »

« Grouille. »

« Vous êtes vraiment immature. »

« Si tu veux. »

« Reposez les Branchiflores ! »

« Crève. »

« En tous cas, ce n'est pas moi quivais voussur vos devoirs. »

« Oh ! »

« Tant pis.»

« Mais Harry ! On a besoin d'elle pour nos devoirs ! »

« Nan. »

« Si ! Tu sais bien que si! Elle a un QI 200 fois plus grand que le nôtre ! »

« Ecoute, tu fais ce que tu veux. Moi, je garde mes Branchiflores. »

« Et pour tes devoirs ? »

« On a Histoire de la Magie en 1ère heure de l'après-midi. Je vais passer prendre quelques livres à la bibliothèque. »

« Eh ! Pas mal ton plan. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors ? Pas de mon aide pour vos rédactions ? »

« Pas cette fois. »

« Vraiment ? Et toi Ron ? »

« Nan merci. »

« Et bien, bonne chance alors ! On sait qui va avoir la plus mauvaise note ! »

« La ferme. »

« … »

Driing !

« Pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous me fassiez un petit dessin avec les légendes et les couleurs de la Branchiflore. »

« Bah voyons…»

Polo-pom. Polo-pom. Polo-pom.

Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ? »

« Là, c'est la pause déjeu- »

Bep-bep. Wuuuush.

« Où est passé Ron ? »

« Devine. »

« Je vais le rejoindre au réfectoire. Tu viens ? »

« Je passe à la bibliothèque avant. J'arrive dans 10 minutes. »

Po-pom. Po-pom. Po-pom.

« Alors, voyons voir: _Les plantes sous-marines. Secrets et mystères des algues. Découvrir la biologie aquatique_… Je vais prendre le premier. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Potter ? »

« J'emprunte un livre dans la section biologie.»

« Très bien. Je note le titre. »

Schrit-schrit-schrit.

« Voilà. »

« Merci Madame. »

Po-pom. Po-pom. Po-pom.

Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla.

Scroupmf-Crok-Slurp

« Comment tu fais, Ron ? »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Pour manger autant. »

« Tes commentaires, tu peux te les garder. »

« Nan, mais c'était juste comme ça. »

« Ouais. Bah la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi. »

« Harry ? »

« Hmm ? »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A du chocolat. »

« Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ? »

« Mais rien ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Rien. Je veux du chocolat. Fondu. Coulant. »

« Peut-être qu'il y en aura ce soir. »

« J'espère. »

« On y va ? »

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas manger tranquillement ? »

« Allez, promis ce soir, tu mangeras ce que tu veux et tu prendras ton temps. »

« Yes ! »

« C'est Histoire de la Magie ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Et après ? »

« Je m'en souviens plus très bien. Je dirai peut-être Divination et Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour terminer. »

Polo-pom. Polo-pom. Polo-pom.

Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla.

« Donc, nous allons reprendre la leçon là où nous avions arrêté, à savoir l'agriculture des elfes au XIV…..»

Zzz-zzz-zzz-zzz-zzz-zzz

Zzz-zzz-zzz-zzz-zzz-zzz

Driiing !

« Gniah ? »

« Ron ? Harry ? »

« Gniah ? »

« Il faut se réveiller. »

« Groupmf. »

« Tout à fait d'accord. »

Zzz-zzz-

« DEBOUT BANDE DE FAINEANTS ! »

« Yaaark ! »

« Eh ben voilà ! »

« Hermione, je vais te tuer. »

« Meuh non. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Bon, euh…je vais vous laisser. J'ai cours moi aussi ! »

Bep-bep. Wuuuush.

« Elle est passée où ? »

« A son Etude de Runes. »

« Elle paye rien pour attendre. »

« Nan. Arrête. Elle a juste voulu nous réveiller pour pas qu'on soit en retard. »

«…Mouais…»

« Allez ! C'est parti pour la Divination ! »

« Bof. A chaque fois, c'est la même prédiction. »

« Oui, mais tu te souviens qu'elle a quand même changé récemment. »

« Yep. Avant, c'était la mort, la souffrance,…A croire qu'elle s'en ait lassé.»

Grouiiiink.

« Entrez, mes chers enfants ! Entrez dans le repère du Troisième Œil et venez découvrir votre futur dans la boule de cristal ! »

Polo-pom. Polo-pom. Polo-pom.

« Nous allons commencer la lecture des feuilles des arbres. Ensuite, au prochain trimestre, nous commencerons le déchiffrage des formes de nuages. C'est donc pour cela que nous irons dans le parc, sur la pelouse pour lever nos yeux vers le ciel et acquérir les réponses du futuuuuuur. »

« Eh Harry ! T'imagine un peu: allongé dans l'herbe, une brise légère qui te caresse le visage, le silence royal,…Pas mal, non ? »

« En effet, ça s'annonce bien. On va prendre nos feuilles ? »

Polo-pom. Polo-pom. Polo-pom.

« Aloooors, voyons voir. Qu'est-ce que tu lis pour moi, Harry ? »

« Euuuuh….beaucoup de bonheur en amour…Attention pour le travail et une petite croissance pour les finances. Enfin, je crois. »

« C'est à peu près ça. »

« Et pour moi ? »

« Laisse-moi voi- »

« Oh ! Mon enfant ! Faites moi voir vos feuilles ! »

«…»

« Magnifique ! Extraordinaire! »

« Ça veut dire qu'Harry va mourir atrocement, douloureusement ? Qu'il va fraterniser _encore _avec la Mort ? Qu'il sera Ministre de la Magie ? »

« Taisez-vous, jeune isolent ! Mr Potter va avoir une vie professionnelle constante et bénéfique et une vie sociale quasi-parfaite. »

« Et ? »

« L'amour, très cher ! L'amour vous donnera des ailes ! Vous allez bientôt rencontrer votre âme sœur avec qui vous passerez la fin de vos jours ! »

« Harry choisis-moi ! »

« Nan, Harry ! Moi ! Moi ! »

« Moi, j'suis la plus belle ! »

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, Harry ! »

« Assez ! Mr Potter choisira la personne en temps voulu et fera le bon choix. Retournez à vos feuilles. »

« Wow. Harry, t'as vu comment toutes ces filles hurlaient pour toi ? »

« Mouais…»

« C'est dingue le bruit qu'elles faisaient. A s'en percer les tympans. »

« Probablement. »

« Finalement, je suis bien heureux de m'appeler Ronald Weasley. »

« Je n'y fais plus attention avec le temps et l'habitude. »

Driiing !

« Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? »

« Ouaip. »

Polo-pom. Polo-pom. Polo-pom.

Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla.

« Alors, c'était bien l'Etude des Ruines ? »

« L'Etude des _Runes_, Ron. Pas de Ruines. Et oui, c'était très intéressant. Pas comme la matière de cette vieille folle.Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez décidé de continuer. »

« Parce qu'on va lire dans les nuages…»

« Hein ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Vous croyez qu'Hagrid va être sympa aujourd'hui ?Parce que je le sens pas très bien…»

« On verra. »

Polo-pom. Polo-pom. Polo-pom.

« Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, d'après une demande de votre directeur, veuillez enlever vos bijoux et vos montres. »

« Ça commence bien…»

« Et ensuite, allez tous chercher un Niffleur et une brosse. »

« Youpiiii…»

« Fais pas le grincheux Ron…Et puis, ils sont vraiment mignons. »

« T'es pas la seule à le penser, Mione. Ecoute toutes les filles. »

« Ooooh ! Comme ils sont choux ! »

« Doucement Mesdemoiselles. Bien qu'ils soient très mignons et leurs fourrures noires très douces, ils ont une grande affection pour tout ce qui brille et lorsqu'ils repairent un bijou ou une montre, ils peuvent devenir agressif. Mais comme vous avez tous enlevés vos divers objets qu'ils peuvent rechercher, vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

« AAAAAH ! »

« Neville ! Je t'avais bien dit de retirer ta montre ! »

«…désolé…»

« Bon, ça va mieux ? »

« Moui. »

« Tu vas aller t'asseoir deux minutes, d'accord ? »

« Moui. »

« Pauvre Neville. »

« Ron. Tu n'es pas si différent que lui. Aussi maladroit, aussi- »

« Mione ? »

« Oui ? »

« La ferme. »

« Mais quelle petite nature ! »

« Ron. Hermione.Vous êtes lourds. »

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! »

« Arrête Ron ! C'est une réaction immature ! »

« Et puis merde ! Va te faire voir Hermione ! »

Chop-chop-chop-chop.

« Harry ! Il est parti ! Il n'a pas le droit ! On est en cours ! »

« Fous-lui la paix, Mione. »

« Mais-…Mais-…»

« Mais quoi ? T'es tout le temps sur son dos ! Pas étonnant qu'il pète un câble ! »

«…»

Driiing !

Chop-chop-chop-chop.

GROUIIIINK

Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla.

Scroupmf-Crok-Slurp

Po-pom. Po-pom. Po-pom.

« Ron ? »

« Groupmf. »

« T'es pas allé manger ? »

« Si. »

« Ça va ? »

« Bof…»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

« Rien. »

« Arrête et dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

« Rien, j'te dis ! »

« Bon. Si tu veux. Je bosse. »

« Ok. »

Schrit. Schrit. Schrit. Schrit.

Schrit. Schrit. Schrit. Schrit.

« Voilà. Je vais rapporter le livre à la bibliothèque et peut-être que je traînerai dans le château. »

« Ok. »

Po-pom. Po-pom. Po-pom.

Toc-toc-toc.

« Oui ? »

« C'est Harry.»

Grouiink.

« Bonsoir beau brun. »

Smack.

« Tu me laisses entrer ? »

« Tu connais la réponse. Viens. »

« Alors ? Ta journée ? »

« Chiant comme la pluie. Et je préfère encore la pluie. »

« Au fait, merci pour ton compliment ce matin. »

« Je t'ai fait un compliment ? Moi ?Tu es sûr? »

« Eh oui. Ça m'a tellement surpris ! »

« Effectivement. Et toi ta journée ? »

« Bof. Toujours la même chose. Une dispute en Ron et Mione, une petite sieste en Histoire de la Magie, une autre dispute entre Ron et Mione,…J'ai besoin de réconfort. »

« Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

« Allons, tu le sais bien. »

« Oui. »

Smack.

« Alors ? Ça va mieux ? »

« Pas encore. »

Smack. Smack.

« Je vais souvent être dépité à ce rythme là. »

« Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. »

Smack.

« Au fait, tu sais pas ce qui arrive à Ron ? »

« Weasley ? Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas. Il avait l'air de déprimé ce soir. »

« Hmm…Comme Drago…»

«…Nan ? Tu crois que…? »

« Peut-être. Je les avais surpris en train de discuter _calmement _dans un couloir. Et ils se dévoraient des yeux. »

« Tu es sûr que tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« J 'irai lui parler demain. Voir ce qui se passe. C'est mon ami et je dois lui parler. »

« Et moi ? »

« Toi, je te parle avec un autre langage. Une autre _langue_. »

« Huhu. »

« Je sais communiquer avec mon homme. »

« Parfaitement. D'ailleurs, tu ne veux pas continuer à m'apprendre ? »

« Pour une fois, c'est moi le professeur. »

« Et je ne m'en prive pas. Dis, j'aurai une retenue ? »

« Pas qu'une seule. Je compte bien profiter du pouvoir que j'ai sur toi. »

« Miam. »

« Au fait, j'ai repensé à la petite soirée chocolat qu'on avait faite la semaine dernière. »

« C'était bien, hein ? »

« J'ai adoré.Et j'y ai repensé toute la journée. »

« Qu'il est mignon. »

« J'en ai repris ce soir, pendant le banquet. »

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à aimer le chocolat. »

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« J'ai pas pu résister. J'ai acheté 5 pots de _Nutella_. »

« Du _Nutella _? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Eh eh. Tu vas aimer. Oh oui, tu vas aimer ! »

« Ça dépend…De quelle manière comptes-tu utiliser cette _chose _? »

« Tout d'abord, c'est du chocolat. Coulant. Et j'ai développé une certaine passion pour le barbouillage…»

« Ça m'a tout l'air très intéressant. Mais à développer. »

« Je sais choisir mes sujets d'étude. »

« Et j'en fais parti ? »

« Pas seulement. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es trop gentil. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est pour quand le Nutella-machin-chose ? »

« Dans deux minutes. »

« On attend quoi ? »

« Sois patient. »

« Ok. »

« … »

« … »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« C'est bon, on peut y aller. »

« Attends. »

« Quoi ? »

Smack.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Voilà, j'attends vos reviews après une dernière petite relecture. J'ai décidé de fêter la fin des exams...qui reprendront en fin d'année. Chiotte . Mais bon, j'ai un peu de temps...Alors, cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Et puis si vous voulez que je fasse un autre du même genre et avec un autre personnage, z'avez qu'à me demander et je la ferai peut-être, avec un plaisir certain. Bezoox et à la prochaine. Et surtout allez jeter un coup d'oeil aux belles fics de **nanie nouche**. _


End file.
